Pyreflies
by Tug AND Koyoko Mei
Summary: PG - 13 for language. Tidus returns to Yuna. Not a typical Tiyuna fic.


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

PYREFLIES

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

DISCLAIMER:

[Koyoko] . If we owned Final Fantasy X, we wouldn't be writing Fanfics. We'd be suing other peoples' asses on Fanfiction for writing corny shit about Tidus returns to Yuna. Tidus is always in the Farplane. What the Fuck is Tidus doing in the Farplane? He isn't _dead_, Hell, He doesn't even _exist_. And then he wakes up in the water on the coast of Besaid as Yuna's whistling. Does Yuna spend all her time in Besaid whistling? Does she spend all her time being depressed calling out for Tidus? Why is Yuna such a simpering twit? I'm sorry, but that is just a tad out of character. And when Tidus comes back no one thinks of asking any questions like.... 'How'd you get back?' or 'Fuck man! Where the hell were you!?' Because he sure as hell wouldn't be on the Farplane. 

[Tug] Tiyuna stinks.

****

AUTHORS NOTE:

[Koyoko] This is not a typical Tiyuna fic. What did you expect? 'Oh... Tidus... come home so we can get married and you can knock me up even though I'm only 17!' Seriously, It's like nothing ever happened.

[Tug] Tug hates how Tidus comes back with no reasonable explanation_. _Tug wanted an explanation so she came up with this. She thanks Koyoko for all her help.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Where am I? why am I here?

I didn't know what I was doing, in that black abyss of nothing. All I knew was that I wasn't dead. 

Water. I remember water. Fifteen minutes for a Blitzball game. Zanarkand. Home.

I couldn't go back. I couldn't go home. 

__

You cried.

Go ahead and cry! That's all you're good for! See! you're crying!

I hate you!

I started swimming because it became less dark the more I swam. 

__

Tidus. My name. _Yuna. _A summoner. Spira. The pilgrimage. 

I had a headache, every muscle in my body ached. The darkness was fading as I swam to the surface. Not there yet... just a little farther....

. I remembered now.... Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Kimaharri, Rikku....... 

The pilgrimage... to defeat Sin. Jecht. My father. Jecht was Sin. 

The surface. I broke through, gasping for air. The sun was just rising, shedding light on the shores of Zanarkand. But this was not my Zanarkand, It was the ruins of a once - great Metropolis. 

Summoning up the last ounce of my strength, I swam to the shore. I was washed up on the beach, I couldn't even stand. 

I wasn't even sure how long it was before I got up. Everything was hazy... I could barely remember anything about my past, or what had happened. The sun hurt my eyes, Having been accustomed to dark for so long. 

Yuna's pilgrimage to save Spira. I was her guardian. 

I was tired, and now the sun was setting. I made my way through the ruins, I couldn't stop to rest yet. I had to find Mt. Gagazet. 

I rested at the foot of the mountain, and the next day, at dawn, I began the climb. 

Though Rhonso lived on Mt. Gagazet, I never saw any. The climb was tiring, and my thoughts kept drifting to Yuna. She lived on the Isle of Besaid. That's where I was going. 

I was hungry, I hadn't eaten. I was tired, and I still had a headache. I slept under the stars that night, I couldn't find a place to sleep. The final summoning. It would have killed Yuna....

But it didn't. She never performed the final summoning, because of me. I was a dream of the Fayth. I remembered now. I disappeared. Why was I still here in Spira?

It took me two days to climb Mt. Gagazet, and after crossing over the bridge, I started my trek through the clam lands. I remembered that the Calm lands were infested with fiends. Even though Sin was destroyed, there were still fiends in Spira. It came as little surprise to me that I was ambushed by two Marlboroughs, and a Chimera brain. I had no weapon, no shield. 

When I was attacked, I watched as three drops of blood fell on the ground. I was bleeding. Imaginary people didn't bleed. It was a strange thing that happened after that, I held out my hand, and a wave of energy swept through the fiends, through the Calm lands. 

The pyreflies, The memories, rose up from the ground, swirling, performing a strange dance. What have I done? I asked myself, but no answer came. I couldn't leave that place fast enough. 

Macalania woods was quiet. I remembered this place. The lake. Yuna. Memories. So much seemed to revolve around the Pyreflies, around the memories. 

Sin. What happened to Sin? I didn't remember. I left the woods when morning came. I hadn't slept, and I hadn't eaten. I came to the Thunder plains while it was still early. I stepped out from the protection of the trees only to be struck by a thunder bolt. But Instead of being catapulted backwards, the Thunder parted in two, and I didn't get hit. At the time, though, I didn't pay it any mind, I just kept walking. I passed through Guadosalam at night, very few saw me, and those that did paid me no mind. It was better that way. 

The Moonflow river was just as I remembered it. The Pyreflies rose up, dancing, under the moonlight. 

The only way to cross was on a Shoopuff....

Never mind. It didn't matter, that would take too long. I dove in. 

I passed throughout Djose, and Mushroom rock Road. I stopped here, standing on a cliff, looking out over the Ocean.

Sin had came here, to these shores, and he wiped out countless numbers of Al Bhed and Crusaders. I remembered that day well. I had chased after Sin, diving into the water. I never caught him. 

I eventually found myself on the Mi'ihen highroad, which I took to Luca. 

In Luca I had to get on a boat. I stayed out of sight, mostly, and no one asked any questions. It was late at night when I got to Killika, the trip had lasted three days. 

I remembered this place, somewhat like a dream. Sin had attacked here, I remembered. Many had died. The bodies were put in caskets, and set afloat on the water. Yuna had done a sending for them. A dance. She walked on the water, and called the memories from them, guiding them to the farplane. 

"You look lost." Someone asked. me. "Need any help?" 

"No. I've been here once before." I answered. 

"Strange. I don't remember..." But I didn't listen to the rest. I had left already. 

Another boat left in the morning. I was having trouble sleeping, I would have dreams about Sin, about the times sin had Attacked, final summonings. The summoners. Yuna. 

I wondered what these dreams could mean, as we got closer to Besaid. 

On the second day, I could see Besaid in the distance. I could almost see Yuna, waiting for me. 

"Fiends!" a crew member shouted. The boat lurched, and I was thrown overboard. That was all I remembered. 

I was floating in the water when I woke up. A fiend was drifting closer. It looked like some kind of giant squid. 

When it latched onto me, a strange thing happened. The water began to swirl around me, creating some kind of barrier. The squid shrank back. 

I wasn't quite finished with the fiend just yet. A wave of energy passed through the water, and it cut the fiend in half. 

I didn't waste much time, after that. I swam to the surface. 

The sun was setting when I was washed up on the shores of Besaid. It was here I remembered what had happened.

__

I was falling... disappearing into the clouds. 

The pyreflies - all that remained of Sin were circling around me. I began to float, motionless, suspended in midair. I watched as countless pyreflies swirled together to form my hand... my arm... Until there was no more pyreflies, and all that was left, was me. 

I became Sin... In a way. The energy, the pyreflies, the memories, that was once Sin became me. 

I remembered this, and then I began to think. It was too great a cost, for me to return to Yuna. What if? was all I could think of. 

I lie there, for I don't know how long, before I decided that I would leave this place. Maybe I would search for answers, perhaps I could wander.

But it was too late. 

"Tidus!" A voice called. A firmilliar voice. It shook me, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "It is you? Is it really you?" The voice came closer. Yuna. 

She was beside me now. 

"It is you! I knew you would come back... someday." She said. I looked at her. She was smiling now, though she was crying too. Yuna was exactly as I remembered her. 

"Yuna." I said to her. And all her doubts washed away. 

I held her in my arms, we were both crying, silent tears. But there was a single thought that refused to go away.

__

What if?


End file.
